Code of Another Hero
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Depth Charge must save the future from Megatron, but Rampage is in his way again! Third in the series.


Code of Another Hero  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Depth Charge emerges from a portal.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Where am I today on this little field trip? Well, it's dark." He sighs. "The Axalon again. What is there to hear?"  
RATTRAP: "Well, if it ain't the irascible raptor."  
DINOBOT: "The base remains infested with vermin, I see."  
RATTRAP: "Yeah. Funny, you know, not much changes around here. Except, maybe the occasional allegiance." Dinobot stops, and turns around. "Found any Golden Disks lately? Pass them on to any Predacons?"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "The Golden Disk? Hmm, the stories they told me were true after all. Megatron had the power to change the future. And according to where I am now, could he have the power to change it again? I don't even know. I can't believe my mind's being tossed around like this. I only came to Earth to find X, and now I'm caught in a time warp from which I definitely don't see an exit door, trying to figure out if history can alter itself after it's happened. What is this, some kind of stupid TV show? Okay, portal, I'm ready to go now." Nothing happens. Depth Charge taps his foot on the floor, waiting. "Get me out of here!"  
DINOBOT: "I don't need to explain my actions to you, mouse!"  
RATTRAP: "Yeah, that's right, you don't, 'cause they pretty much speak for themselves.  
DINOBOT: "Go ahead, rodent, push it one more inch!" Rattrap shoves him into the wall.  
RATTRAP: "You know, I used to figure I had you pegged. Oh, yeah, he's a slag-spoutin' Saurian, but at least you know where he stands. Guess we live and learn." Rattrap leaves.  
DINOBOT: "The rodent's words give off the stench of truth. Destiny has one great test in store for us all. Has mine already come? And have I failed it? A deed once done cannot be undone, but perhaps it may yet be mitigated!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Whoa, Dinobot. Now I know what these guys had to deal with before. I'd much rather blast him than back him." A portal opens behind Depth Charge. "Hey!" He falls into it.  
  
***  
  
Another portal opens, and Depth Charge spews forth from it, onto hard dirt.  
"Oh, that was real funny, Matrix! Why are you doing this to me? I'm really, really tired of all this! I want to go home! I want where I was, simply fighting Preds, and making my way to X! I don't want to fall into blue holes in reality every 5 cycles! This is crazy!" As Depth Charge stares into the sky, he watches a Cheetor zoom by. "Is that the cat? Yeah, in his Transmetal form, before that Transmetal driver changed him. Maybe I can catch him, and finally get someone besides Rampage to believe my story! Beast Mode!" He transforms, and rockets after Cheetor. "Man, that cat is fast! Gotta catch him!" He zooms faster, when Cheetor activates him Com-Link.  
CHEETOR: "Cat patrol to bot base. Got a Blue Plate sighting in Tengu sector. Crab Legs and Crabby, all-you-can-eat!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Huh?" He looks down, and spies Megatron and Rampage, transforming and firing at Cheetor. "It's Rampage! He's fighting with Megatron! That means he got back with the Predacons in this time! Now, why is it so hard for me to contact one stinking Maximal?! Depth Charge, Maximize!" He transforms, and goes to assist Cheetor in battling the Predacons. "Gotta catch up!"  
CHEETOR: "Yeah, I'll survive. But somebody's got to follow up on Megatron, find out what he's up to."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Cat's going the other way. What kind of fight is that? And if somebody's gotta follow up on X, that guy's me. Beast Mode." He transforms into Beast Mode, and hovers above the mountain range, staying out of sight. "What could two Preds want all the way up here? There's nothing but mountains in every direction. Guess I'll find out. Preds are always up to something that goes beyond Maximal optic sensors. And so is Rampage, that creep. I'm using everything I've got inside to stop myself from transforming and slagging his sorry carcass right now. Now, I've got to stay calm and focus on what Megs is up to around this place." Depth Charge keeps a watchful eye on Megatron and Rampage, until they stop at the end of a mountain trail.  
MEGATRON: "Ah, the mountain. That will serve our purpose, yes."  
RAMPAGE: "You brought us all this way to look at scenery?"  
MEGATRON: "I don't care for your tone, Rampage." Megatron accesses a compartment in his chest holding a box containing a spark. He squeezes it, and Rampage begins to surge.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Man, that's a trick I never get tired of seeing." Megatron ceases the squeeze.  
MEGATRON: "Soon, very soon, I expect a visit from Cybertron."  
RAMPAGE: "I eagerly anticipate your imminent demise, then."  
MEGATRON: "A likely outcome I admit. But only if reality remains as it is." Megatron accesses the Golden Disk, and plays it with his appropriate attachment. "This disk contains images recorded in the future. One future, anyway. My dear Rampage, if you please."  
RAMPAGE: "You presume to order me?!" Megatron hints to the spark box in his chest. Rampage transforms to Tank Mode, and aims at Megatron. Megatron hints to the spark box again, and Rampage proceeds to aim at the mountain in front of them. He fires. The mountain is totally destroyed. Megatron then looks to the mountain's image. The mountain stands proud one minute, and is gone the next. "Yes...yes! Oh, my crazed crustacean, do you realize what this means?!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "He can change the future?! No way! With that, he could change anything that ever happened in the Beast Wars, even my entering them! Or, maybe I could change my ever falling into that time warp! Who knows? But I know for sure Megatron can't have his scaly claws on it. So, I've gotta stop him."  
MEGATRON: "Now, according to this disk, the human race is destined to emerge from this valley. Humans...thanks to their interference, the Autobots defeated the Decepticons, and thus it is the Maximals which rule us. But no longer, no. Destiny is about to undergo an improvement." Inferno and Waspinator fly in.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Okay, Megs called in the Pred posse, now I've got to take all of them on alone? Eh, I suppose those odds suit me just fine." Depth Charge takes off in the other direction.  
  
***  
  
Depth Charge arrives above the valley home of the ancient humans.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Cool, I'm here before the Preds. That'll give me plenty of time to focus on how badly I'm gonna whoop their tin cans!"  
RAMPAGE: "And deal with me?" Depth Charge turns around.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "X." He squints at his enemy.  
RAMPAGE: "We meet again. But this time, it's different."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Oh? Now that you've got Megatron on your side?"  
RAMPAGE: "Megatron? That serpent? I wouldn't trust him with my Energon discharge!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "You dirty liar! I saw you with him!"  
RAMPAGE: "Ah, you are referring to my past self. That was me on one of my many adventures with that scourge. He had an insane idea of altering the future of planet Earth, to suit the ideals of Decepticon and Predacon alike. But now that I'm seen what I've seen, the idea isn't so insane."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "So you thought of it, too. To steal the Golden Disk, and somehow get yourself out of here."  
RAMPAGE: "Perceptive as always, old playmate. I intend to escape this stroll down memory lane, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Wrong, Rampage. I was created in this universe to stop you!" He charges toward Rampage, and tackles him.  
RAMPAGE: "You choose to start this all again?"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "It never ended!" He rares back, and slugs Rampage in the jaw as hard as he can. Rampage flies back some feet. Depth Charge runs over to him, and again tackles him. The two transformers roll around in the grass, tousling with each other.  
RAMPAGE: "This war will go on as long as it has to, until I am the victor!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "No! No, Rampage, this has gone on too long!" Depth Charge kicks Rampage in the side. Rampage comes back with a hard right hook, knocking Depth Charge face-first onto the ground. Rampage climbs on top of him, and gets him in a headlock.  
RAMPAGE: "Give up! The pain will only get worse!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "I never give up! And I can take a little pain!" Depth Charge manages to get an elbow free, and he throws it into Rampage's head. The blow forces the crab off of him.  
RAMPAGE: "Ow! You're a curse!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Takes one to know one!" Depth Charge draws his missile launcher, and fires. Rampage barely avoids each blast. He then pulls his missile launcher, and fires back. Both warriors are blown back into trees. "Man, it's gonna take megacycles to heal after this one!" His attention is diverted to the valley below, where the Predacons are currently attacking the anthropoids. "No! The attack's already started! I've got to stop them before--" Rampage gives Depth Charge a foot to the side of the face, knocking the manta ray down.  
RAMPAGE: "Never take your eyes off of your opponent!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "You stinkin'--" He sits up, clutches his face with his right hand, and with his peripherial vision, watches the battle below. He thinks to himself. "As much as I'd like to, I can't fight with Rampage right now. If I don't get down there, the Autobots could lose the Great War, and I could never be born!"  
RAMPAGE: "A little distracted, are we?"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Shut it, creep!" He stands, and charges into Rampage. His right shoulder makes contact with Rampage's stomach, and the Maximal manages to lift Rampage into the air. He spins around, grabs Rampage's legs, and flings him into a tree, tearing it from its roots. "Sorry, but that's all the time we have for today." Depth Charge takes off for the valley, where Dinobot is fighting a losing battle with Quickstrike.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "So, what's a warrior without weapons, eh?" Dinobot takes deep breaths.  
DINOBOT: "...A warrior still!" Dinobot lunges forward. He slams Quickstrike's head up and down, and with all his might, slams him into a boulder. The Predacon goes offline. Dinobot again takes deep breaths. His internal computer gives him a warning.  
COMPUTER: "Warning. Power reserves 96% depleated. Stasis Lock commencing."  
DINOBOT: "Override."  
COMPUTER: "Repeat. Power loss critical. Further expenditures will result in loss of spark. Stasis Lock must commence."  
DINOBOT: "Override!" The internal computer beeps.  
COMPUTER: "Acknowledged." Megatron clomps toward Dinobot.  
DINOBOT: "Megatron."  
MEGATRON: "Hmm, my ears are burning, yes. Why, Dinobot, what a delightful surprise. Let's see, where are we now? I have the Golden Disk, I have the power to change the future, and the only remaining obstacle in my path to unimaginable glory...is yourself." He transforms to robot mode. "Exhausted, damaged beyond recovery, defeated."  
DINOBOT: "Not just yet!" He lunges for him.  
MEGATRON: "Ah-ah-ah." He points to a devolved human bound by laser wire. "One more step, and it's raining bits of early anthropoid, yes." Dinobot pauses. "Oh, dear, how positively Maximal of you. You were weakened even before you started. Weakened by compassion!" Dinobot grabs a tree branch, and starts whacking Megatron with it. The Predacon swats him down.  
MEGATRON: "Oh-ho-ho, really, Dinobot. A stick? Against a Transmetal? Huh, I think not." Dinobot's internal computer gives him another warning.  
COMPUTER: "Final warning, power failing. Jeopardy extreme. Repeat, extreme."  
MEGATRON: "Oh, please. Face it, Dinobot, you're old technology, obsolete. What can you possibly do?"  
DINOBOT: "Improvise." Dinobot grabs the tree limb, lodges a rock into it, and comes full force toward Megatron. He slams the rock into Megatron's chest, dislodging the Golden Disk.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Man, it's taking too long! Dinobot's as good as gone!" The tree limb flies through the air, and the rock rams right into Depth Charge's shoulder, bringing him tumbling to the ground. "Ah, slag! My arm!" His shoulder sparks up. "Computer!"  
COMPUTER: "Intensive damage sustained. Transform to Beast Mode, or suffer Stasis Lock."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "But Dinobot...!"  
COMPUTER: "Stasis Lock will commence. Transform to Beast Mode."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Slag! I'm no good to anybody! Beast Mode." He transforms into Beast Mode, and helplessly watches Dinobot.  
DINOBOT: "Ahhh!" Dinobot charges his eye lasers, and shoots a beam right through the Golden Disk, shattering it into a hundred pieces. He then collapses.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Dinobot, I'm sorry. I could have helped. It's my fault." Just then, the other Maximals arrive, and begin shooting.  
MEGATRON: "So close." He transforms to flight mode. "I was so...close!" He takes off. Rattrap arrives, and transforms. When he sees Dinobot, he gasps. Cheetor puts out the fires, then joins the other Maximals at Dinobot's vigil.  
CHEETOR: "There's...there's gotta be something we can do."  
RHINOX: "He's too far gone, even for Stasis Lock."  
OPTIMUS: "Well fought, my friend. You saved the valley. You saved the lives of those who live here, and those who are still to come."  
DINOBOT: "Then there is nothing to regret."  
RATTRAP: "Like I said, You're just a blasted slag spoutin' saurian, but...but it's nice to know where you stand."  
DINOBOT: "A whim of you for preference, vermin?" Rattrap smiles.  
DINOBOT: "Tell my tale to those who ask...tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest...is silence." Dinobot's optic sensors de-activate, and his spark leaves his body. The Maximals stand, and salute it.  
OPTIMUS: "He lived a warrior...and died a hero. Let his spark join the Matrix, the greatest of Cybertron." Everyone watches as Dinobot's spark joins the Matrix.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "I can't believe this. What kind of Maximal am I when I can't save the life of another? Dinobot saved so many, and he did it all alone. Six Predacons, all alone, and I couldn't beat Rampage. Rrr! I've got to stop that psycho, at all costs!" A portal opens behind Depth Charge, and he is sucked into it.  
  
***  
  
A warp opens. Depth Charge floats from it.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "What's this?" Depth Charge watches as the Maximals burn Dinobot's body, and send it along with his spark, to the Matrix. "I get it now. Dinobot died doing what he knew was right. Had I interfered with that, I might have done more harm than good. This was meant to happen. Good-bye, Dinobot, may your spark rest in peace." A portal opens, and Depth Charge zooms into it. 


End file.
